


Breaking Ice

by AzenaKira



Series: Ice Series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Kaiba x OC. Or is it? Kaiba finds a girl frozen in the ice… And things quickly thaw. Maybe he's not as much of a bastard as people think… Or is he? Regardless, we didn't see that coming in the end.*Reupload from old site





	1. Morning Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I wrote with an OC inserted and it got over 7000 views on the initial website I put it on. It's rather old, but I hope anyone reading still enjoys it.

Something feels... different... I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. Okay, something is definitely different... Last time I checked, I wasn't in a cabin with silk sheets... And I wasn't naked. What the FUCK happened that I missed?! I slowly ran my hand along the sheets, "...Soft..."

I sat up slightly; making sure the sheets still covered me. A bed... Obviously... Hm... Small kitchen... Fireplace... A couch... A small closet... And a table with a laptop... One light in the kitchen and one above the table... And behind that door, I'm assuming is a bathroom... But where are my clothes?

I looked around more and noticed that my clothes were by the fireplace and that the water in the bathroom was running. I sighed, "Well, I might as well put my clothes on... They look dry enough."

I walked over to my clothes and put them on, sure enough they were dry, unlike the night before. Short sleeve shirt... Blue jeans... Socks... I wont bother putting the jacket on yet... I sat on the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest. Staring into the fire, I wondered what had happened the night before...

Just as I was wondering, I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open. I glanced over and saw a guy about my age, wet brown hair, black sweatpants, no shirt and a towel around his neck. I looked at the bottom of his pants and saw a familiar 'KC' logo and my eyes widened.

Suddenly he froze and looked at me; our eyes locked. Okay... Now I REALLY want to know; What the FUCK HAPPEND last night and why is SETO KAIBA standing shirtless in front of me!?


	2. Meeting the Prince

Our eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes were amazing; the colour blue seemed almost electric, like it had lightning bolts in it.

I finally managed to look away from him by focusing on the fire, but for some reason I could even see his eyes in the flames.

"…Are you alright?"

I blinked and looked back at him, "What?"

I saw a light blush on his cheeks and he glanced down, "I'm surprised you're conscious."

The blush quickly faded once he noticed it. He threw the towel at the couch, but it ended up landing on my head. I twitched and pulled it off. As I went to glare at him, I found that he had moved and I blinked. I turned my head to see that he was next to the bed, struggling to get his turtleneck on. I sighed softly as I got up and started to walk over to him.

He cursed at the sweater as I came up behind him, "Let me help." I said as I grabbed the bottom of the shirt. I felt him tense slightly as the tips of my fingers touched his skin. While beginning to feel my face flush I took a deep breath and sighed, "I can't be much help if you're so tense."

I felt him relax slightly and I slid the shirt down as his head darted out of the top. To my surprise his hands were already in the sleeves and I blinked and looked up at him. His hair had a bit of static in it. As I glanced at his eyes I found, again, that I couldn't look away… They were just so entrancing.

He blinked and I saw his eyes soften modestly. He leaned forward slightly and I felt his hand rest softly on my side. I felt my face flush as he kissed my cheek, "...Thank you." He pulled back and I blushed even more as I nodded a 'you're welcome.'

He glanced at the bed, and then back at me, "Who are you?"

I blinked, "What?"

He sighed and put his hand on his forehead as if he was aggravated, "It's not that hard of a question. Now are you going to act like a fangirl or are you going to answer me?"

I blinked again, 'wow… I never knew he could be such an ass… But I guess being surrounded by women all the time could do that to a person…' I sighed softly, "…My name is Setasha."

He blinked, surprised that I had answered the question so flawlessly. I could've sworn I even saw a warm, but meager smile on his lips, "Hello Setasha… I'm Seto Kaiba."


	3. Revelations

It was getting rather late from what I could tell by looking out the window. You think a guy as rich as Kaiba would have a clock in his country… winter… whatever this was.

I yawned slightly.

"Are you tired?" I heard in a mix of typing computer keys from across the room.

"A little." I responded hesitantly.

"Then you should sleep."

I nodded slightly, but found myself looking at him again, "Who gets the bed?"

"We both do." His typing stopped and he glanced at me, "If you don't mind that is."

I felt my face redden slightly. He was being so forward. I glanced away and I heard him presume his typing. "…Kaiba?" I glanced at him again.

"Yes Setasha?" He didn't even stop typing of look at me and I still felt my face redden slightly.

"…Why was I naked?"

His typing stopped immediately again and he couldn't even hide the blush on his face. He glanced at me, "Well… Um…"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "I'm listening."

He sighed and stood up. He walked over to a window and leaned against the wall while crossing his arms and looking out, "When I found you… You weren't breathing… And you were almost completely frozen."

I blinked, "…I wasn't breathing? I don't understand. Then why am I now?"

He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you heard of CPR?"

I felt my face redden again, more than before and glanced down. Great, that technically counts as a kiss… So I kissed this guy and didn't even know? I cleared my throat after a few seconds, "That doesn't explain why I was naked you know…"

I saw his face blush again, "Well…" He rubbed the back of his head and glanced out the window, "They say that the safest way to warm a frozen body without it going into shock is with another person's body heat and-"

My eyes widened in shock, "Woah! Rewind! …We were both naked?"

"Precisely."

"How can you be so calm about this?! Do you just go around finding frozen people to sleep with?!"

His eyes narrowed at me, "You could at least say thank you, you know… If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now."

I scoffed, "You want me to thank a guy that basically kissed me while I was unconscious and could have raped me?!"

"Could is the key word there." He glanced at me… His eyes were suddenly soft, "But I didn't."

My breath suddenly caught and I had no idea what to say. He glanced back out the window. For a second, he seemed almost hurt. I sighed softly, "Kaiba… I… Thank you."

He looked at me and blinked, slightly shocked, "What?"

I felt my eye twitch, "Do I have to repeat it? … What's so funny?! Why are you laughing?!"

His chuckle faded into a slight grin, "You really are different. To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't tried to rape me."

I blinked, "…Why the fuck would I rape you?"

He laughed lightly again, "Are you a lesbian?"

"What?! No! Asshole!"

"Sorry, sorry… Was the only reason I could come up with."

"For what?"

He twitched slightly, "Apparently you have short term memory."

I paused for a second, "..Oh I get it now." I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry, I guess my brain is still frozen or something."

He nodded slightly, "It's alright… Now get some rest.. Setasha."

I blushed slightly as he mentioned my name. Why'd he do that anyways? I sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at him as he walked back over to his computer, "When are you going to sleep?"

"Probably not for a few hours." He said as his annoying clicking presumed, "I have to finish this speech by next Monday."

"…I can't sleep with your clicking."

He stopped and blinked at me, "Then what would you have me do? I just told you, this had to get done in the next 5 days."

"Are you almost finished?"

"I have three paragraphs left and I want it done tonight." He retorted.

"Can't it wait until morning?" I said while curling up under the covers and facing away from him.

I could practically sense him looking between the computer and me. Finally he sighed, "Fine, you win… But you owe me." I heard him stand up and walk over with slow steps.

I felt my face flush, "… I… Owe you? I owe you what?"

He stripped off his shirt and let it fall to the floor with a slight 'slish' sound. Then he stepped out of his shoes and got into the other side of the bed. I expected him just to face the other way, but no. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could have sworn my heart stopped at that point.

I heard him whisper into my ear, "I'll tell you in the morning." He was more tired than he appeared because he fell asleep a few seconds later. Then I fell asleep to the vibrations of his heartbeat that echoed into my chest.


	4. A Promising Interrogation

"Setasha…"

I hesitantly let my eyes flutter open as I heard my name. I felt warm… As my eyes came into focus I blinked a few times trying to figure out where I was and what was so soft in front of me… It almost felt like skin and rose petals combined… I blinked and glanced up at the face that was looking down at me as I traced his stomach with a finger. Suddenly I realized what was going on and my eyes widened. I immediately tried to get out of the bed… Only to fail and fall flat on my face onto the ground.

I felt my face flush as I heart Kaiba laugh, "Was that really necessary Setasha?"

I quickly got back onto my feet and crossed my arms, "It's your fault."

He blinked, "How is it my fault?"

"It just is!"

"…Are you sure you're not a lesbian?"

My eye twitched, "Kaiba, I'm straight."

"…Do you have a boyfriend then?"

I blinked, "What kind of question is that?"

"So you do…" I saw his eyes sadden very slightly.

I blinked and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, but I faced the window, arms still crossed, "I don't."

"Why not?" His voice seemed almost curious, "Is it because you're a le-"

I glared at him, "If you call me a lesbian one more time I'm going to-" Suddenly I was cut off by him pressing his lips lightly against mine. He didn't try to deepen it, but he didn't pull away at first either.

A few long seconds later, he did mange to pull away. I saw his tongue dart along his bottom lip very slightly, "…You're going to what?" I saw him grin.

At that point my mind had stopped and I really had no idea what to even think anymore, "Um…"

He laughed softly, "I guess you're right. You're not a lesbian." He smiled meagerly.

I felt my face flush slightly, "I… um…" I glanced at the bathroom. Maybe taking a shower would clear my head… Now if only I could say that, "I…" I felt my face flush as I glanced towards the bathroom again.

Thank god he could tell what I meant and chuckled softly, "Go ahead." He started to get up and walk over to his computer without even putting his shirt back on.

All I could do was nod slightly since he basically stole my voice. I got up a few seconds later and walked towards the bathroom for a quick, hot shower.

I stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my body and hair dripping wet, "Kaiba…?"

"Yes?" Again, he didn't even look.

"..Could I borrow some clothes? I really don't want to wear mine for a third day in a row.."

Now that seemed to spark his attention because he instantly turned around and looking at me. I felt my face flush slightly as he looked me up and down… Why does he have this effect on me?

I can only assume that it took everything in his power to keep from tackling me right there. He silently got up and walked over to a dresser in the corner and picked out an outfit rather quickly. Then he walked over, still blushing and handed it to me, "Here…"

I took it and smiled slightly, "Thank you." I decided to take a chance and kiss his cheek and I saw him blush more.

I turned to walk away, but suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine again, but deeper than before.

I dropped the clothes and let out a small moan into the kiss. I parted my lips and felt his tongue slide against my own. It took most of my strength to keep from falling over on top of him.

He released the kiss a few seconds later, panting slightly and passion filling his eyes, "You're welcome."

I blushed brightly and glanced at him as he bent down and picked up the clothes. He then handed them to me again with a small smile.

I felt myself smile slightly and take them with a nod as I walked back into the bathroom to change.


	5. Chapter 5

The past few days, things have gotten a little weirder… Kaiba has been flirting with me more and more. And the odd thing… He hasn’t even mentioned when we’re going back to civilization instead of being in this damned frozen cabin.

“Setasha…?”

I blinked from my spot on the couch and glanced towards the bathroom door. “Yeah, Kaiba?”

He peeked out, “…What are you doing?”

I blinked, “… Laying on the couch… Am I allowed to do that?”

He opened the door with just a towel around his waist. I felt myself blush slightly, “Do me a favor and go sit on the bed.”

Hesitating, I did so, “Okay, why am I over he-”

My eyes widened as he rushed over and kissed me deeply. I felt my eyes start to flutter shut and kissed back, running my tongue along his lower lip. He got the hint and parted his, allowing our tongues to slide against each other.

Then he suddenly pulled back, panting slightly. I glanced up at him, panting as well, “What… What was that about?”

His face flushed very slightly as he grabbed my hand and put in against the towel, over his crotch. I blushed feeling how hard he was.

I saw his blush fade and an amused grin on his face, “Care to help me take care of it?”

My face flushed even more, “Excuse m-aah…” I felt myself moan slightly as he pressed his fingers against my sensitive area.

He grinned more and began unbuttoning my shirt, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

I didn’t even have to say anything as I helped him finish striping me down to just my bra and panties.

He nibbled at my neck gently, “Lay back on the bed.”

Deciding it was best not to argue, I did so, “What did you have in mind?”

“Are you a virgin?”

I hesitated before shaking my head slightly and he nodded in response, “Then you’ll probably like this.” He whispered with that same grin as he crawled over me, “Close your eyes.”

I blushed slightly and did so. After a few seconds I heard the towel hit the wood floor. “Don’t open them, okay?” I heard him purr against my neck as I arched slightly with a soft moan.

I felt his fingers slide against my panties and I moaned softly. I heard him chuckle, “Setasha… You’re already wet.”

I whined for a second as he pulled his fingers away, but then I felt him move my underwear to the side and slide a single digit along my clit and I moaned more, “Kaiba, stop teasing me… Please…”

He chuckled softly again, “Setasha…” I felt his finger slowly slide down towards my entrance and then into me and I moaned loudly as he added another.

I felt him lean over me and whisper, “Open your eyes.” I felt them flutter open and was staring directly into his… I didn’t even realize he had removed his fingers.

He leaned down and captured his lips to mine as he slid my panties off. I moaned softly as I felt something against my entrance. He broke the kiss and I looked down. He was positioned, ready, and very hard. I found myself blushing.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked and I nodded. “Alright then.” He trusted into me and I gasped. “Are you okay?” He questioned.

I nodded and he began thrusting and we both moaned.

Not too long after, we had both climaxed him still inside me, and he fell atop me, panting, “Setasha…”

Panting as well, I looked up at him, “Yes?”

“There’s something I need to tell you…”

I blushed slightly, “What is it?”

“I…” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly, “I’m actually… Gay.”


End file.
